


A to Z

by Basilikoi



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basilikoi/pseuds/Basilikoi





	A to Z

Aegean

“真是个让人寒心的家伙。”

嘴皮子都没动一下的金在中就这样靠喉咙咕哝着，他已经不屑将失望表露出来了。就像比他年龄小上两天却基本不喊哥的我，似乎总是维持着某种自发的展示羽毛般的自尊心，连年龄都要成为资本。三十岁还是什么可以容忍幼稚的阶段吗？但只要面对的是这小子，“长大”就成为了别人的事情。我们仍幼稚得如十几岁时眼中的彼此啊——这假惺惺的苦恼。

“拿货……看房子……哎哟下个月的休假可有得忙了。”佯装认真在日历上记事，我一副煞有其事的表情叉了叉腰。

呲啦——提包拉链被他拉得气呼呼地响。阳光中晶莹的空气粒子惊慌弹跳起来，闪到了我偷瞄他的眼角。早上还袭击我的丰润的嘴唇现在干巴巴耷着，如果拿温度计去量一量的话，恐怕跟室外嚣张的冷尘有的一拼了。而后，玄关传来的咔嚓的关门声结束了今次好不易拼在一起的休假。就算是这样，他也没忘拿走挂着白帆的船模型。

“以后我退役你来接我的那天，我会举着挂白帆的船来宣告凯旋的！让你一眼在人群中看到闪着金子般灿烂的你的在中哥。”

“白帆船……你自说自话个什么啊？”

“我们允浩不知道吗？爱琴海的帆船，那可是英雄与约定的故事。”

后来他断断续续折腾着在写作业的我，实在是个不怎么会讲故事的人啊。

“所以说，雅典的王子远赴爱琴海的一座岛屿除杀野兽，与父亲约定，回来时如果凯旋就扬白帆，失败就挂黑帆。可他虽然成功了，但因为爱上敌国给予了帮助却不愿随他回雅典的公主而沮丧到忘记改成白帆，导致父亲悲痛得跳海自杀了。就是这样吧？”

“唔……大概的话也就是吧。”

“比起这个，两句话的故事你是怎么絮叨了相当久的？”

这家伙仰着脸沉默了几秒，然后他的回答超出我能想象的甜美。没有休止符地回响。

“谈恋爱的人本来就是这样啊……”

哦对，几个小时前我们刚确立了场磕磕绊绊的、手足无措的恋爱关系。作业一道习题也没有解出来，便就不奇怪了。

“耳朵红了哦我们允浩，不打算跟我说话吗？”金在中这小子根本就没打算放过我，“那我就在军队寻找‘公主’吧，这样的事也会试着去做，到时候就非常抱歉了啊目前的没能走到最后的男朋友。”

我立马拎起枕头敲打他的脑门。把那张气人的嘴封住才好。

这就是那个几小时前还说了“赌上性命爱我”的家伙呢。

 

Betoken

连第一次把他压在床上都没觉得是件多么不敬的事情，那时相恋的勇敢更多是出于无知。如果是在经历世事之后再命定相遇的我们，或许，对待爱情的心早就懈怠了。或许，会成为更踏实的恋人也说不定。

如今回头评价我们这一路，总能指责出许多胡来的瞬间。“规划得更早就好了啊。”虽然完美主义的我时常说着这样感慨的话，却只是无用的牢骚。一晃到三十岁，歧路走了不少，但也总算按部就班地前进。也许在外人看起来苦笨而慢吞吞的，但别无他法嘛。我们，因为在恋爱中总要交出一半的自己，索取一半的他人而感到不甘心与不满足，如同拔河般牵扯着。每每在年终时开玩笑说“人生没有原地打转就是眷顾了”，他这个自恋的家伙却嘚瑟“你的主，将后头好日子的终极都早早赐给你了，还贪心别的什么呢？”

这话是抢白了我的台词，真的，我从不吝啬对他所有美好的称赞。与金在中在一起，并不是什么突然萌生出的疯狂的想法，他就是我按部就班的一步。也不知怎么，我那时十七岁的幼稚的脑袋里，能神迹般地燃起预示。仿佛是以提前把握住的三十岁的沉稳，来笃定事业、生活都能走在更高台阶上的我们的愿景，总要一试的不是么？

而后到现在，托了彼此的福还算过得比较体面。不久前，下决心从多年的朝九晚五的人生状态脱离出来，经营着一家走上正轨的咖啡店。差不多的时间一前一后服了兵役，又即将退伍。因以为我忘了接他退役的约定的恋人，刚刚以每一寸举止、每一道细纹——甚至眼睫毛下垂的角度，告知我，他气得厉害。

 

Crabby

世上不总有那种人吗？持有没头没脑的喜乐过毫无愤懑的日子。我有时候真想掰开他们的脑袋瞧瞧，到底是奇异的细胞构造成就了绝对的乐观，还是过于优渥的人生给予了他们特权呢？就现实来说，生活，是件极其费劲的事情啊。“努力吧”，“坚持吧”是我作为一个普普通通的人所能想到的最大褒奖。要从刻薄的周遭中寻到一条往上走的路，因而难有什么所谓的好脾气，这不是什么不可理解的事吧？  
在我和恋人之间，口不择言的争吵和仿佛走到尽头的退却，都已经发生过多次了。那种“这次真的挺不过去了”的念头就像寄生虫，由内往外地疯长。比起我，金在中在感情方面要更加细腻，往往我还未察觉的时候，他的眼泪或许都往心里倒流空了。那种爆发和沉默的两个极端是我所熟知的，一边得心应手地去处理，一边感到疲惫。但这并不是说我自己就没有给恋爱关系带来减分的，因为很多时候，恰恰是甚至我自己都无意识的动摇，才刺伤了他。 我们相识得太早，仔细回想，竟是在磨合中彼此塑造。

爱情似乎是许多恶意的最终的无辜承受者。工作上的，家庭上的，人际上的，或者干脆是个人陋习，都会将压力的矛头累积转嫁到两个人的亲密关系上。曾经，失败的出柜让我们彻底分手了两年多。我倒希望他能潇洒地使性子说“郑允浩，算了，就到这里吧！”然后再也不予原谅，也好过喝醉时在凌晨打个电话来，怕泄露脆弱而一声不敢吭。

与爱与宽容都无关，一旦过了相信童话故事的年纪，心中就溢满了无数“不敢保证”。我是个审慎的人，不知道通常来说是否算优点。但作为金在中的恋人，它给我带来的懊恼可不少。我也许可以再放肆一点，将百倍千倍不止的“真的想和你在一起”的想法传递得更准确些。唉，实际行动上却总缚手缚脚地亏欠着。  
阶段性的分分合合就像皮肤上一道道划过的伤痕。“分手”和“复合”并不是两个要来就来要走就走的0.01秒都不需要的指令，为什么总会这样呢？持续徘徊在将要分手与将要复合的拖泥带水的阶段，以致于大多数时间都不像恋爱，像在彼此慰藉着治愈。除了之前所提及的最长的两年多的分离，其他发自内心的决绝，在之后看来可真算难为情的。但“只是闹脾气而已吧，当初又是何必呢？”是我最厌恶的言论，就算如今，也不能用三十岁零一天的角度去看待三十岁整的变数吧。

 

Disparity

“怎么了突然，告别都没有一声就摔门走了这算什么啊？”

我打过去电话，还在逗他，得为我准备的惊喜先做好这场抱歉的铺垫。

“有吗？没有啊。你去忙吧。”几秒后又加上一句，“下午你回部队时可别丢三落四的。”

他一定是正在说服自己，最近店里和新房子装修的事情都这么忙，被剥夺的恋人的关注就不用再奢求了。郑允浩这小子，饶了他吧。

“还说没有什么，你看看，东西都没帮我整理。”我的声音听起来一定很委屈，这确实不是我的强项，但偶尔的这么一次金在中很受用。

“呀郑允浩！真是的……我该给你做的吗？要气死人了！”

幸好被他挂了电话，否则我可保证不了会不会蓦然爆发出笑声来。引以为豪的克制力呢？一分钟不到，手机又叮的响起了讯息铃声——【昨天洗的衣服我收了叠在第二层柜子里，别翻得乱七八糟！】外加一连串表情符号。

我的嘴角克制不住地就往上翘，脚趾压在地毯上舒服地抓地。反复看了好几遍都不觉得过，透过简单的笔划好像就轻易捧住了恋人凶狠狠的又拿我没办法的模样，哪有三十岁的样子？

面对这样的他，我恐怕，就算七八十岁的时候，也能毫不脸红地说出“你就是我想告白的那个少年啊”这种话来。

其实，“喜欢恋人的所有”这种毫不负责任的话我是说不出口的，我也相信说出这种话的双方并不是能相处走下去的couple。因为有朝一日会发现，真正的热情不在于有多喜欢，而在于有多大程度能容忍不喜欢。

比方纹身这件事。我常在亲吻到他还带红肿的皮肤时才突然发现“啊……又来了。”最初，总觉得像被厨师在可口的食物里加了不喜爱的调料。我也曾认真思索并询问过对方，到底是喜欢纹身的什么呢？过程还是结果？并得到哪种满足感呢？他总拿“你去试试不就知道了嘛”来挑衅我的追根究底，这家伙就是知道我不会的嘛。看起来像是一个必要的需求的问题，可我没有。

我会在周末去明洞的小教会听他所谓的“大婶的催眠福音”，祷告结束后出来就总能看见他及时的愉快地跑过来，再一起去吃一锅海鲜汤。咕噜噜的，总算是到了最合拍的时候了不是么？

小到性格与喜好的差异，大到各个力量方面上的悬殊，我觉得都是不可避免却又很有意思的发现。以那么刚强不可摧折的特异性相互碰撞，即便是两个男人，也能做到妥协，全是因为在恋爱中的缘故啊。这样想着，在下次祷告中便又多了一份对造化虔诚的感激。

 

Echo

由于家事的耽误，金在中比我先入伍几个月。我送他的时候，好像是恰好有什么明星也正要服役，热闹得不行。

“这样可怎么办，到时候我也要给你应援才行啊！”

他看了圈马路对面的哭得上气不接下气的女孩儿们，装作主人公般有模有样地学着：“我们允浩啊，这两年也要将自己的人生过好知道吗？成为真正的男人回来的我，眼界可就高了。”

“行了你。”

“看看你这是什么不合格的fan啊！”这小子还心里煞有其事的冒起了火呢。因为昨晚与妈妈告别太晚而眼睛浮肿着的小子。

双方的家长都一直僵持着不予反对也不予接纳，我本来都以为今天来不成了，哪知道很幸运被默认给予了今早送别的空间，多多少少是一个好征兆吧。

“也不知道休假是什么时候的事情去了……”

他终于流露出低落起来，仅这一句话，我也明白他真正埋怨的是什么，是或许不能在几个月后送我的遗憾。他前几天还嘟囔“不公平嘛，只有允浩看见我没头发的样子。”分明是很帅气的板寸，世界末日都给他说来临了。爱人的这份心情，是对我们在彼此生命中任一阶段的不可缺席的渴求。

“好了，我懂的。”

紧紧拥抱一个，吻吻他的耳朵，不起眼也没有关系。这种微小有令人感到踏实的幸福的力量。分开时蹭了下鼻子，我还要再说些话的，却被他打断：“不要受伤，好好完成士兵金在中的这段人生吧。对吧？我们的老干部允浩，哪有什么别的话术啊。”

“才不是……”我下意识反驳，“不要受伤，然后，休假时间要一起合计才能尽快见面啊！”

真是个聪明的笨蛋。

 

Flighty

在这个百分之九十九都曾想过好好找一个爱人过长久的日子，却百分之九十八都随波逐流到床上谈深浅的环境之下，我与金在中的事足够成为一桩被羡慕着传播的美谈了。经常，我们俩之一被介绍给新朋友时，“就郑允浩家那位嘛”、“就金在中家那位嘛”这样的标签便从友人嘴中方便地脱口而出，且不能说我没为此得意过。但其实细细想来，我与金在中也不过是幸运地省略了同类相识这么一个初级的步骤而已，或许，还占了些年华的便宜，可其他的费心经营也并不比任何人容易呀。

我不排斥“混圈”这个概念，走出去结交更多的同类这件事本身并无不合理和可怕的地方不是么？那些像面对洪水猛兽般斥责或者更甚标榜自己只“恰好”喜欢过某位同性别的人的说法，都无形投射出一种借以措辞掩盖的自卑。如果一个人，左脚承载着内心的小鹿往前迈，右脚却自我束缚向后转，这可是永远也踏不出半步的啊。

当然，迷失在肉体交流中的人更是数不胜数。以我和金在中为中心辐散出来的朋友圈也同样存在着各色各样的人，亦有感到不悦的浮夸气氛的。我不反感他仿佛要填补内心空洞般的交友方式，但这家伙忍受孤独的能力如此差劲可怎么行？每每我被他事牵绊而没能在关键日子里做到陪伴时，他要么就将自己扮得可怜兮兮的，要么就夜不归宿地在我给予他的一百分的信任里超出0.1来挑衅我的嫉妒心。像“金在中你小子真是坏到底了”之类的话骂了无数次，却还是接受他第二天狡黠的笑和讨好的吻。要说担忧也确实挺多的，不过我知道，我是他的“分寸”。

摆出一副过来人的口气也许并不合适，却依然想吐露些什么。真爱若没有种种失败来佐证便就谈不上可贵了，于是你大可尽情地毫不畏惧地一败涂地。在小众的群体中洁身自好的近义词是忍受孤独，因此，如果你不像我的爱人那般幸运的拥有不至于迷茫的后盾——我，便学会做自己的北极星吧。

 

Gutless

没有想到，那么快就接到了还在新兵训练期间的恋人的电话。他带着前辈的沾沾自喜，与我从每日的伙食说到训练事况，从新朋友说到明星八卦，一张嘴硬是没个停歇，然后才注意到没多少时间剩下了。

“心里想着为了不让我们允浩担心才拼命练习射击赢来的通话奖励啊，唉真是的！听见我说了那么多废话都不知道打断我吗？”

“废话？哪有啊……不是一直在说‘好想念你’吗？”电话那头蓦然沉默了两秒，我仿佛都看见了他眨巴着眼的模样，我又继续说：“哦！可能我耳朵里有个名为‘金在中语言的转换器’的装置吧。”

他噗的终于笑出声。后来挂断时的不舍还一度让我想起学生时代在楼梯间与他煲电话粥，天冷的时候冻得脚发麻也不肯挂电话呢。

我们已经过了惧怕分离的阶段，所拥有的现实基础给我们的关系脱去了天真，不再像年少时捧着爱情这份珍宝的我，总是惶惶不安的。那时我的内心就有份坚定的声音以及今后做出的努力都是为了——爱得体面些。

这并不是说我们俩这一路有什么大无畏和非凡的地方，恰恰相反，我时常认为如今的结果是某种“怯懦”的不经意产物。在彻底断开的两年多的日子里，因为想着是自己做出的成熟决定便拿出男人的样子来不要后悔，尝试着敞开心扉去接纳其他人的过程中，也不乏比较合眼缘的。但相信每个人都深切体会过的吧，面对未知和改变现状所需的勇气极大，以致于人往往宁愿溺在痛苦中也做不到新的开始。既无法复合，也无法放自己一马，就此蹉跎了两年，过着混账样的日子，实在不该，巴望着爱情做主旋律的人生是何其脆弱啊。

曾想，如果金在中带着落实了的新的恋情重新出现在我面前，我会如何反应？我会对他亦能爱上别人而感到失落，却更庆幸他是个比我勇敢的家伙。

 

Hoary

白头发是什么时候长出来的呢？

常被恋人以“郑允浩你个小老头没有白发才奇怪吧！”来打趣的我也有一天开始关注起发鬓了。那天早上对着镜子拔掉一根后，神经质地拨弄了十几分钟头发。  
“都是30代的大叔了，能有什么办法呢？”刚起床的恋人漫不经心地咕哝着，然后打了个哈欠。看来我这突如其来的赶早了的中年危机并没蔓延到他那儿。  
我的少年老成是常被诟病的一点，可能也是比较辛苦的原因。对于早熟的孩子而言，承担大于自己年龄的烦恼应该已成为习惯了吧。有时候想想，人生真是个卑鄙的家伙，总将大部分麻烦堆砌到你尚对该世界还毫无准备的时候，导致无所适从成了常态。

人啊一旦关注起某个问题来，便处处放不下。第二天我就不知怎么的翻看起幼时的相册了，可恶的恋人却还来打断我那不值一提的自我催眠，指着一张照片大笑：“哎呀！这个拖着腮的小崽子是谁呢？眼睛这么小却像装满着人间愁苦是怎么一回事？”他说着，跳到我身上，捏着我的嘴角摆出个与照片相仿的撇嘴才满意，还嚷着：“可爱哦！”

像什么样子嘛！亲多少下我也不会消气的。这样笃定的我，被他热乎乎的唇弄得忘记了自己上一刻在坚持什么。

之后有一天我回到家，诧异发现蜷在沙发上吃零食的恋人将头发染成了灰白色。他虽然是个时常爱折腾时尚东西的人，但这显然是另外一回事，因为他胸前还搂着印有我那张童年照的抱枕。我刚要开口，金在中又高高举起抱枕朝向我翻了个面———是他自己肉乎乎笑着的三岁的小脸蛋。然后说：“家里变成老头子的有两个哦。”

 

Identity

新兵结业后的恋人被光荣分配到了55师，还似乎和入伍那天凑巧看到的明星成为了不错的队友，于是我偶尔竟然能在新闻背景板上看见他参加活动时的模样，真是可乐极了。很有一段时间，“那位真的是超帅气的”都快成了他的口头禅。他又不是不知道我那爱吃醋的毛病，类似“喂喂，当着我的面夸赞别人的魅力，就算是明星也不可以哦！”的警告便经常出现在我们的通话中。但我真是低估他气人的能力了，后来“那位真的是超帅气的”又变成了“快要被‘敌国的公主’俘获了，我们允浩可怎么办啊”。

虽然明白他是开玩笑，但普通人与艺人的确有着一眼就看出不同的差异吧。说实话，我当年也做过当练习生的打算，以那时家中艰难的处境而言，成为一名艺人好像也是不错的出路。其实，我并未有过太强烈的欲望说一定要成为什么样的人，基本上全是生活在催促着我做出一个又一个抉择。而不管我选择的是何种道路，吃苦是肯定的，达成目标也是肯定的。我对自己的胜负欲有着该死的信心。

过早撑起家庭重担的日子，金在中与我都同样经历过，不同的是，我感受过从优渥到困苦的天翻地覆，人情冷暖远比物质变化要来得深刻得多。要是在当时能获得最大限度的不受束缚的环境，想要成为什么样的人呢？我的回答恐怕是“像父亲一样的正直的检察官吧”，而恋人的回答是：“如果在没有足够的自我认知前就被赋予了绝对的自由，才是件悲哀的事吧。”我想了想，他说得很在理。忍受苦难的方式有两种，要么逃避要么消化。我和恋人选择了后者，从而所有岁月都会变成自我的充实。

 

Jubilance

关于明星的事情我实在不方便苛责什么，因为有些话说出来还真是比较难为情的，连金在中也不知道我其实热切地喜欢着某个女团的姐姐，还在入伍后某一天的休假出来独自去看了回归的演唱会。我完全可以猜到恋人如果知道后的反应：这一副正经的皮囊下究竟掩盖着什么啊……

我初次见到恋人口中念叨的那位艺人是在鸡龙台的陆军庆典上，唱起歌来有不逊于热辣太阳的光芒。而本该满心满眼向着我的恋人啊，像个小粉丝般有模有样的挥着手，好气也好笑，我彻底忧虑起被分割出去的属于我的爱了。

在休息时间终于有机会拥抱住了不安分的恋人。外面依然是喧嚷的人潮，乱糟糟的状况下稍微做点出格的事也不会被发现吧。他汗湿的脸庞喜气洋洋的，或许是沾染了明星的光辉，不然怎么诱惑人般这么的耀眼呢？我将他捏一捏摸一摸，就知道哪里瘦了哪里长肉了。

“我们允浩晒得跟黑炭一样！”他捂嘴大笑。笑完了又变魔术般从外套里掏出一管防晒霜，数落我不会照顾自己。“你看都有点晒伤了”、“刚刚我就见你衣服都没穿戴正”、“瞧瞧你胡茬都没刮干净”这一连串熟悉的语气下来，我不禁问：“你的目光刚刚不是一直放在台上的吗？”

“那只是目光而已嘛……”他拖着语调，后半句也没有要说的意思，在我看来可爱得要命。

恋人之间可是用双目之外的地方互相照看的，我这个一直享受着舞台聚光灯的待遇却还不自知的家伙。

很快，会场又迅速响亮起歌声，果然有种吸引人的氛围啊演唱会这种事。可是真的很奇怪，我竟还从未与恋人交流过这方面的爱好。如果可以的话，就加入to-do 列表里好了——呐，退伍回来一起去看那位的演唱会吧。

 

Kaleidoscope

没有任何一种爱是普世性的，这句话放在性上面来讲应该也适用。

我的爱人金网民是个十足的网虫，貌似在社交网络账号上follower还挺多的。我作为一个习惯严谨考虑隐私安全的人，其实并不是很赞同他发那么多自拍和日常，但他真的是——半小时都离不开网络啊。被嘲笑过很多次不跟潮流的我，确实，在在一起很长一段时间后才被他普及“攻”与“受”的概念。哦他还有过自习课看BL漫画被老师没收的经历，这件事多年后在我们家就成为了“不可提起的黑历史之一”。那时，总自诩知道很多的小子平常老是勾着我的肩膀以“哥哥告诉你……”为开头说个没完，可结果第一次上床的时候却还是由我磕磕绊绊主导下来的。

我与他对攻受的划分概念都没有接受上的障碍，仅是方便于描述的词汇。如今彼此契合的性事关系当然也是经过摸索的，在我做受方的体验中两人都并不太酣畅，才约定俗成为之后的模式。身边的朋友亦有绝对的0和1，或者在这段关系中是0，下段关系中是1，总之都是为了双方最大程度的愉悦。

有一次，金网民照例全神贯注地玩手机，而我正坐沙发另一头捧着他的脚丫子给他剪指甲呢，就见他突然笑得脚趾头乱颤。“小心剪到肉啊能不能乖了……”抱怨着的我将他的双脚更紧地揽在肚子上。恋人只管分享，对着手机念：“虽然是个男人，但我也愿意做受，只要能让哥感受到我的爱就好了啊……哈哈哈”。听他故作深情地读出这种话来，我也被逗笑了。“只是做爱而已啊，现在的丫头们都在想什么啊真是的哈哈哈哈……”

对嘛，只是做爱而已，怎么做受就成牺牲和不男人了呢？然后我与恋人就着怎么样才算“真正的”男人讨论了起来，结果发现——这世上啊，本没有什么“真正的”、“应该的”、“必须的”。

 

Lubricant

因为有相当长一段时间里，我们所拥有的都是一段无法公开且看不清未来的关系，彼此就常常感觉相互亏欠而更不吝啬爱意了，体现在恋情中就是如何遮掩也根本遮掩不住的亲昵。尤其对比于我待几乎所有人都礼貌而淡漠的态度来说，亲疏有别不能够更明显了。想对那小子的所有可爱与不可爱的样子表达喜爱，想在每一刻难得的机会拥抱并亲吻他，想看看那个本极为坚持自己主张的我能为他着想到什么地步。

可无法让所有人知道“这个受欢迎的家伙不可以再被你们觊觎了”的感觉，让人为难死了。而相信他也必定被同样困扰着，否则才不会三番两次在我自己都不清楚的情况下凑过来说：“听说我们允浩又有女朋友了呢……”。

“啊？什么嘛……你知道的。”

被年级当作八卦谈资而总空穴来风传出谣言这点我都不知道该找谁吐苦水去，便只会在好奇目光的阶段就和周围人否定说：没有这回事；我不认识对方；不要再传下去了。因为态度强硬生疏，偶尔让别人觉得尴尬也是常事。然而我义正言辞皱眉的模样总让恋人忍俊不禁，私下里好几次他都问我：“平常特别圆滑的我们班干部允浩啊，这是怎么了呢？”

是啊，一旦牵涉的是我和他的事，我的处事判断就往往变化了标准。毋庸置疑，金在中抹掉了我与成人世界沟通的润滑剂，变得未长大般任性，这到底是好还是不好呢？时至今日我也答不上来。

但我确信，金在中面前的郑允浩，是一个有不同生命力的郑允浩，这样真好。

 

Metabolism

好像大多数时间我们都是一日复一日地重复着昨天的举止，因而仪式感对于人来说是有无比重要的意义的，像是于冗长河流中终有什么可追溯的路标用以证明存在。将退役看重的恋人的气闷便很好理解了。

他退役那天，马路上依旧因同期的idol招来了粉丝而热热闹闹的，一个人背着包且右手拎着帆船模型无可奈何往外走的模样瞧得我有点懊恼自己玩心太过了。我本想立马跑过去的，谁知道被人群有意无意地隔了几下，他就当真没有看见我而朝另外的路口走去。

“呀——金在中！”

我的一声喊在姑娘们的欢呼中显得分外粗犷，招致很多目光，但也是没办法的事嘛。然后就终于回头了，我那只气鼓鼓的小狐狸。

推开人群跑过去后，不出意外被他拿包砸了个满怀又挨了几下拳脚。一个很少开玩笑的人比如我突然拽着他这样过山车般转了一圈，效果很惊人也在情理之中了。想让他的这一天浓墨重彩地添上我这一笔，也不是什么不可以的吧？恐怕在很长一段时间里他但凡提起退伍来都要先说上一句：“郑允浩你大冷天的可气坏我了！”然后继续将脚丫子揣在我胸口等着给剪指甲。

实际上，我也不过凑了可怜巴巴的半天假而已。没有空回家的我们俩只能先在外面吃了顿大餐，当然是相较军队而言的。我吸溜进他夹给我的第N次“最后一片”的五花肉，就实在耽误不了了。说着“那我回去咯”脚上却迟迟没朝门口挪半步，最终还是他挥手赶我的。后来我推开餐厅的门被寒风一吹，热乎乎的心头又想不过非指使我跑回来，飞快地亲了下他那咬着筷子的沾着辣酱的嘴角。

这回真的走了哦……

那刻忽然想起，我无比确凿地知道自己深爱他，是因为某一刻我渴望与他共同长大而从过去中脱离出来成为别的什么。我们都做到了。

 

Nudist

要疯了……在这种让人瑟瑟发抖的温度里，该拿突然幼稚的恋人怎么办好呢？不准备好好表达歉疚的话绝对不可原谅吧？将手里的模型直接砸到他光亮的额头上是不是比较好？

在学生时代被我调戏得动不动就耳红的家伙啊，可真想念他。早已经能够独挡一面的我们的士兵郑允浩，我也只能在他偶尔撒娇的时候还能回味回味过去了。

“这回真的走了哦。”因亲吻而沾上本属于我嘴角的辣酱，郑允浩这幅样子不是撒娇又是什么呢？弄得我迷迷糊糊地想说：别走嘛……他就想听这句。但今天不会让这小子得逞的。

我们其实从某种意义上来说都是足够坦率的人，生活这么多年才很少产生误会，即便在恋情最不稳定的时期也一样。做任何事不被“需要”，而被“想要”驱动，是我一直以来感到自豪的地方。“这就是你大冬天也裸睡的借口吗？”恋人当初一边享用着被我暖过的被窝一边还要质问，可真是恶劣到不行啊。

那天解决完剩下的烤肉后，我已经有打算联系友人想在他的工作室拍一套裸体写真了，作为犒劳自己的第一件事。骨子里的自恋啊对男性力量线条的乐衷啊这些我都乐于承认。如果郑允浩也想加入的话，我一定忍不住在推特上要显摆出来——与恋人的爱的#skinship#。

正因为诸多“想要”，我做过的大半事情都似乎未能达成普遍意义上的终点。学设计最后开了咖啡厅，学钢琴最后也只会弹几首初级小夜曲……但是，恋人看着咖啡厅logo时笑说这下怕没法做单身狗的生意了，偶尔晚饭后喝两杯红酒时他也会邀请“非著名钢琴家金先生”演奏一曲。我想，就算明天我决心要去当艺人，了解我的恋人应该也会说：如果是考虑后的认真决定，想做那就去做吧。

人生值得甩开衣服消磨不是吗？

 

Opportunity

也许我就是如他常说的忍受孤独的能力太差劲，才在退伍后一周内进行了各种聚会后开始坐咖啡店里发呆了，不知道是哪里来的感怀致使我在欢迎光临的声音中忆苦思甜。

和郑允浩的最后那次分手就是发生在类似的日子里，天空怀揣着一场大雪硬是不降下。他得先搬出去好给父母一个妥协的事实没有任何回旋余地，于是过分激烈的争吵也不存在了，只商量着如何收拾东西。我也没想多少，只是觉得怎么能用争吵来句读这段分明彼此爱护的关系呢？到此为止了吧，我从没有哪一刻像当时一样无比深切地认清这个词。

已经遭失眠困扰好久的人，就不说那天是醒得早还是睡得晚了。但我没从床上起来，只竖着耳朵听他洗漱穿衣，将我亲手给他打包好的东西再做整理，其实根本不用，但他来来回回地进出房间很多遍，就如同前几天我给他收拾箱子时拉链都快拉滑丝了。在他的响动转移到客厅并且越来越微弱后，我还是起来了，心里是早早给自己说了个明白的，不能哭。

我们俩像往常每一个清晨那样打招呼，电视机里放着熟悉的晨间新闻，我就蜷在沙发角裹着一身睡衣照例抱怨时事，直到眼睛不得不盯着他开门的手——站门口盯着他下楼——站院子里盯着他开后备箱。

人与人之间也许确实不存在非他不可，但一定有更加适合。

风吹疼了我的鼻子，我想转身。

“这下就是到此为止了吧？”

结果还是问出这个话的我其实隐约有期待回答的，我家这位正能量的恋人啊经常不厌其烦地回答我此类极丧的问题。

——只要还意愿着去改变，就没有什么到此为止。他仅动动嘴唇没有发声我也知道他是下意识想这么说的……那就说啊……虽然傻瓜才信你。

我趿拉着棉拖，不敢相信往回走时踩在楼梯上的声音这么重这么响。

然而，当傻瓜的机会就像雪一样没有来临。

 

Procrastination

出新品的任务就从九点整开始做规划吧，我看了看屏幕右上角的时间，对还剩四十多分钟感到满意，然后回过神来……什么呀已经九点过六分了，那只好十点整开始吧，怎么想都是没办法的事啊。可十点钟的时候忽然觉得房间很值得收拾一番，忙到肚饿，干脆等吃过中饭补充好能量下午再士气满满地开干吧！吃完饭先睡个不过一小时而已的午觉想必也没有关系……起来的时间虽然比预料得晚了些，但总得放松放松让脑袋清醒起来。不知不觉已经三四点，是不是该得去超市一趟填补一下空荡荡的冰箱了呢？这样决定着的我只得出门为晚餐做起打算。紧接着，晚饭后照例的娱乐活动如果打乱也太不妙了。等到八九点洗澡时我给自己打气说明天起个早床再加油吧金在中。

“所以还是什么都没干成吗？”恋人无奈又忍着笑意在电话那头叹气。

要说谁完全有什么资本可以嘲笑我恐怕也就他一个人了，这个从来不会被拖延症困扰的家伙。所以说就让一个刚退伍的男人享受享受虚度光阴的快感又能怎么样嘛……

“你不都享受两周了吗还是我数学太糟糕了？”

“呀！是你数学太糟糕了郑允浩！”虽然坏脾气回着这样的话，但过后还是得抱着脑袋偷偷纠结应该怎么办才好呢，该死的自制力都跑到那家伙身上去了。

“你当初结束我们的暧昧期而主动告白时一点也不拖延啊真是的……”

学生时代的自己，是丝毫容忍不了的。那像躲藏在心脏里打也打不出去的喷嚏般的暧昧啊，结束掉吧。于是“你是被我追到手的”这话我向来都有底气说的。啊……尤其是找他抄作业的时候——救救你可怜又可爱的初恋吧，我总这样带着揶揄之心拜托他。昨天不是答应说会好好写的吗？可不知不觉天就亮了嘛！被质问的时候只能放下身段好好撒娇。就算是现在我似乎也没有什么别的好计策。

“对象是郑允浩的话那怎么能一样你是傻瓜吗？”

“喂，那用爱着我的积极的那颗心对待生活的其他吧。”

能做到吗？在被恋人的话语填满的这刻真的是无所不能了。

 

Quench

作为常人来讲总会有种错觉吧，认为自己的爱情是独一无二的。“如果是我们俩的话就绝不会有这种事”之类的自信，在此刻如果臭屁地展现出来恐怕真是找死呢。郑智慧坐我面前已经抱怨了一上午，只是置办婚礼而已本来彼此爱惜的恋人就因各种矛盾争吵不休了。

“哎呀在中哥到底有在听吗？”

我这不是好好竖着耳朵嘛！真是个丫头，多新鲜啊这些事。“我偶尔厌烦你哥的时候，他喝巧克力的样子都让人生气得简直没法再多看一眼，草莓奶昔也不准喝了，其他甜食也一样，不瞧瞧自己多大个人了吗？”

“……什么情况，哥你多不讲道理啊！”

“哦，你刚刚好几个小时，这个，那个，是讲道理在吗？”

明明曾经只要对方一个注目就能让自己成为全世界最幸福的人，不知不觉也都学会了当个威风凛凛的受害者。恋人间大部分不涉及原则的争吵不都是这样来的吗？我不是个会哄人的，任性话也说过很多。对于常将自己的不安以此种方式转嫁到恋人身上的我，过后总是迅速懊悔。我们的爱情如此蹉跎，多多少少是有我这方的责任的吧。百分之六十？不……减去百分之十吧。导致我不长记性的纵容来自于郑允浩，他也值得怪罪一些。两个人总有一方需要担当灭火的职责吧，托他脾气好的福，我受照顾了。可直到后来见过他在社团里严苛的一面我才明白，啊原来……真是托他爱我的福才对。

 

Reminiscence

前段时间回到小时候居住过的地方重游了。原来我在被父母送到首尔读高中之前，还曾度过一段这样不需要考虑努力的时光啊。那天我将小学还有常去的街道都逛了个遍，能回忆出一些似是而非的影子可真是奇妙。在不懂“贫瘠”这个概念之前，所有孩子都是快乐的不是吗？

上学，打工，陌生的城市，像一粒微小的沙尘那样在地铁和公交里穿梭，我是这样被首尔拉扯大的。即便和郑允浩相识早，因为起初也并不是拥有稳定的恋情，忙碌的父母又相隔太远，我仍是觉得孤独一个人。这种孤独在徘徊于折扣价标签之间时，独自套被子时，思考自己的梦想是什么时都会加剧。

“如果是两个人一起的话，肯定还能再努力一会儿吧”是郑允浩对我说过的所有话中我印象尤为深刻的。这个正在把打工来的钱用信封分成几份还要补贴妹妹的家伙，乐观好像是天生的。多不公平啊，总是在被世界以世故敲打后，你才能学会不世故地对待世界。

也不止一次萌生过不来首尔就好了的想法，但那承载着父母的希望。如果说我有什么与生俱来的珍宝，那就是开辟人生的勇气吧。这话，也对郑允浩说过，在我每每与他商量人生决定的时刻。

快离开的时候，有群放学的小孩从我面前嬉闹跑过去。等等我啊，想这样在孩子们身后招手着去喊，难为情也没关系。如果有回到过去胶囊的话能对那时候稚嫩的自己说什么呢？凶巴巴的告诫什么的可绝对不许啊，但我确实有个秘密不得不倾吐。

再长大一点吧，你之后会遇到他，成为艰辛却还算幸福的大人。

 

Social

热衷于社交这件事，是常被他诟病的。可不知什么时候起我发现我的follower们对于他比对于我还要上心了呢。因为对他的代称常常用“我们熊先生”来体现，如今不管发什么在网上，总有人问熊先生今天状况如何不讲讲吗，真是群可恶的家伙。我到底写了多少关于郑允浩的东西呀？不禁花了一整天时间往前翻，原来关于我们的过去，现在，和未来都有所提及。也不知道我想传达的百分之百能不能有七八成真实传达到观众心里。那样一个复杂的我的爱人。

最早开始做这些记录是大学的时候。不同的城市相隔有相当远的距离。电影里有句话不是那样说来着么，喜爱并非在见到面时产生，而是在见不到面时产生。回忆每次在车站他准确无误找到并拥抱我的时候，两个人风尘仆仆的卑微都仿佛闪着光了。于是第一条日志是这样写到——我是怎样思念他的呢？单单不经意念出他的名字就像得到了一个吻。

顺顺利利地在网路上social那是不可能的，郑允浩总说我是痴心妄想，然后又怪我常用负面评价庸人自扰。没有是非对错的东西一旦被公开窥视就必须被贴上是非对错的标签，而用心去理解呢？这件事可不奢侈着嘛，只有真正与你生活在一起的人才会费心尽力去做。即便是安慰我，熊先生也不忘指着鼻子这样表扬自己。你就惜福吧，笑一个吧兔先生。我有什么理由不被他逗乐呢？可终究我所希望的是，如果这些记录能一直一直被人看到，知道了哎呀原来曾有两个人一起努力经营着生活，或许是让人备受鼓舞的。这样的话不是很好吗？

 

Treachery

入伍前的一段时间总感觉迎来了七年之痒，虽然算起来的确比七年要长久了好多。如果坦诚到“我对你没有性欲了郑允浩”这个地步就真的太糟糕了。我们是不是不再需要彼此了？一想到可能出现的那个答案，我就为自己的经营不善感到苦恼。分享啊欣赏啊尝鲜啊都似乎被过于“熟悉”的关系消磨了。我意识到这一点是因为那次我出去喝酒他都没有多过问我一句了。哎算了吧为这些反复出现的问题就不要再发生争吵了，他是这样回应我的。像什么样子嘛，那就算我现在喝醉酒躺马路上叫你亲亲我，你也不会将帽子兜我脑袋上喊我们在中真可爱啊了是吗？

“哦喂！你突然这个样子……”

“我本来就是个不甘平淡的人，比谁都不甘……不甘，不甘！懂了么？”

他这些日子嗯嗯啊啊的回应我说话的方式，使我心中早堆积了数不清的怨气，同时我也知道自己在琐事上对他施以无理的吹毛求疵了，甚至还有指责猜疑他的忠诚。但是，我的口不择言都是出于也不知道怎么办才好的心啊。无法好好交流的两个人就算已经率先背叛爱情了不是吗？

对不起……真的很抱歉，因为好像说什么做什么都容易出错似的，就想闭上嘴巴是不是比较好。我听到他这样说也非常泄气，可两个人仿佛因共有的苦恼突然站到同一个阵线上去了。怎么办才好呢？都没有经验的我们除了吐露对“七年之痒”这个家伙的不满，也没有什么别的确切的方法面对了。

他叹着气问我去汉江走一走吗？想了想，又改口说请你和我去汉江约会好吗？我立马要变成他的小尾巴说好的啊。

 

Unfold

处在恋爱中的两个人到底想要展示什么样的自己给对方呢？学生时代在接触郑允浩之前我像大多数人一样对他是有所崇拜的。谁不会呢？优异的学生代表，老师们也常挂在嘴边的人啊。在一起时起初他就像个小干部似的叮嘱我敲打我，于是，这谈的什么恋爱啊是真的有好好喜欢我吗之类的念头总冒出我的心。也不知道什么时候起他就变成了在外人面前依旧不苟言笑地嗯……啊行……就这样办吧……与我独处时却一秒贴到我背后变成了没骨头的小子，咕哝着好累啊，可真饿呢这种话。你是谁啊这位嘟着嘴的家伙？哎是我们熊先生啊。

可说起来我不也是一样嘛……其实并没有在做饭这件事上很勤劳，却曾在他面前表现得乖巧贴心的模样。也并没有处处混得很厉害，却还表现得能轻松解决问题的模样。仅属于给恋人表现的漂亮，仅看到我这一面就好了亲爱的，刚开始相处时的两个人不都如此吗？觉得自己的魅力怎样都表达不够的两个相爱的傻瓜，不能够更幼稚了。

总有慢慢回归到真实的时候吧。不加修饰的朴素的恋人被被呈现出来后，不知怎么的也并不存在落差感，反而觉得哎呀可爱了许多。对其他人板起脸来的郑允浩转头就会对我撒娇呢，其实也是半大的小子而已。如果在彼此那里都不想长大，那就在这个秘密的地方偷偷给对方天真的权利吧。

——不包括类似退伍时那种把我的伤心骗得团团转的恶作剧！不包括。

 

Valedictory

致我们唯一的儿子台风：

好久不见了，宝贝过得怎么样呢？有好好地吃饭和玩耍吧？还和以前一样捣起乱来让人又好气又好笑吗？昨天偷偷从天堂跑到爸爸梦里这样可真是不乖啊。会担心的知道吗？我们俩都会一边担心一边挂念着。梦见你躺到我腿上想要我挠挠你的下巴，摸摸你的脑袋，是因为分开太久而感到寂寞了吧。你走的时候爸爸们不是说过这些话吗？要遇到很多朋友哦，要谈几场恋爱哦，四肢要好好地用劲地往前奔跑哦。这样才能将寂寞甩在身后。

学会正式的道别真的不是一件容易事，不只是你，对于我们两个也是同样，因此当时只与你做了许多约定。想到那样用一生陪伴过我们的台风啊，怎样都不可能不留遗憾地与你告别吧。有你的日子是我与他在爱情中最绚烂的季节，谢谢你让我们有这个机会成为你的全部。我经常毫无保留地依靠过你你是知道的吧？连允浩都似乎没办法我却在你这里得到了勇气的时刻是有很多的，这话啊拜托了可千万别告诉他，只成为彼此知道的秘密吧。在最后的那几天里，不是一直想哄你笑吗？你咧开嘴时我却哭得停不下来了。因为我们是家人啊，可以用相聚包容笑和眼泪的家人。

总有一天，父母会离去，要学会与恋人陪伴。之后恋人也会离去，我或者是他要学会与自己陪伴。只要想到这一点的话就会对至今为止的人生，对同行过的所有都心生感激。宝贝台风啊，我仍然并不想与你道别，只是想耸耸肩对死亡这件事说你好。

你好啊。

 

Wedding

“紧张到怎么嘴唇都开始发白了呢？”“等一会儿就要照全家福了可把自己弄得像草包样的搞什么啊！”“真是的，在妹妹的婚礼上激动到昏过去这个头条新闻你明天想上吗？”虽然我拼命讲话想要分散一些他的注意力，但好像对郑允浩来说都是徒劳啊。他在想什么我十分清楚了，一直以来分明属于自己的妹妹啊，所要交付的那个人到底再可靠也比不了自己吧，可终究是能给智慧幸福的人，这才是最重要的不是吗？能为今后人生负责的只有各人自己这个道理他哪有不懂的啊。你是我命运中唯一的主人公这样的瞬间，我与允浩是不可能经历的吧。能作为宾客被邀请来参加智慧的婚礼，我已经相当感激了。

“哎从此以后作为哥哥就只能被无视了吧？同胞的兄妹最后成为两条单行线……”听见郑允浩嘀咕我都笑出声了，对着相爱模样的人家露出那种无望的眼神到底是干嘛呀！

会场真的相当忙乱，我与任务在身的他从进会场后就没有做过什么交流了。同恋人那方的亲戚也无法自然地上前寒暄。恐怕因为会担心我是否尴尬，同来参加婚礼的关系非常好的三个弟弟一直坐在身边，可爱的弟弟们无论如何一路都给予了我们非常多的支持。很谢谢了，但告诉说他们不必为我那样担忧，今天的我也打算用精神十足的面貌祝福智慧这个丫头。以后也请以妻子的身份活得漂亮吧。

拍全家福的时候，对我招起手来了我那西装笔挺的爱人。止不住洋溢着幸福笑脸的模样可真像个傻瓜，而我站在桌边情不自禁也将被感染的笑容送给他。郑允浩对于我来说是不管什么场合的人群中都最耀眼的存在，虽然今天的确有些彷徨有些孩子气啦。没想到的是就在一大帮人推推挤挤的时候，郑智慧牵着婚纱匆忙过来拉我。

哎呀这是做什么啊……我确定允浩爸爸妈妈看到这边了却也没什么强烈否定的表示，反倒是我自己感到别扭。拒绝着还是算了吧好像不太合适，摄影师却喊出倒数来了。

“3——2——1”郑允浩抢在最后一拍前狠狠拽了我，不知道算是好运的还是狼狈的撞开了几个相隔的人撞到他身边。再来一次哦摄影师说。我挽着允浩的胳膊站稳了。今天幸福的各位该对着镜头说什么呢？摄影师大声问着举起了手：三，二，一，我爱你——

 

XOXO

没有sex意味的对恋人的拥抱和亲吻感到饥渴，我会常有那样的时刻。因为还有裸睡习惯而成为了郑允浩清早偶尔苦恼的来源。与怀抱其他任何东西都不一样，恋人间的紧紧相拥好像是本属于那个地方又回到了那个地方。

说过的吧我们允浩曾经小小年纪做事就一板一眼了。要怎样进行初吻呢他对于这个问题做过细致的研究，看着真是蠢笨得叫人火大。喜欢晚上还是别的什么时间吗？图书馆后面可以吗感觉是很安静的地方……虽然说他做到这个份上，但谁爱去接吻去接吻吧。干这些不着调的事可认真了，分明平时连主动的爱意也相当吝啬。我到底为什么要受这位恋爱复读生的气啊？“喜欢我吗？ ” “……嗯。” “成天嗯啊嗯的你小子真是找死！”当时在家门口都气呼呼放狠话了，摆出这幅样子是忸怩还是不情愿谁要管你啊！

还不赶紧走吗？走啊！我只能尽我所能将嫌弃的语气甩他脸上了，虽然他看起来是有点委屈啦。于是突然爆发出委屈的力量来拉我的允浩确实吓了我一跳。由于惯性栽到他身上而完成了不在他计划之中的吻。就害羞来说，我意识到自己比他强不到哪里去。眼眸亮到把我清清楚楚映出来的地步是干什么嘛……不想与他直视的我慌忙把眼神错开到别的地方，随便什么地方。我想提醒他书包肩带可能要被捏断了，手不会疼的吗？

“再……再一次行吗？”

他的问话非常看我眼色。我记得自己抿了下嘴巴，唾沫混着不属于我的温度滑进喉咙。到头来居然还是被他主动了吗还真是个好运气的家伙。或许是不甘输的心让我紧紧抱上他飞快去亲吻，只够蝴蝶扇动一次翅膀的亲亲啊。可最后磕磕绊绊说着明天见并转身的我们两个人……是不是同手同脚了？

 

Yearning

两个人啊都是侄女傻瓜，常被姐姐们数落。这可不是因为我要推脱才说的，但郑允浩真的比我还要过分了，只要淑贤喊一声允浩舅舅他只怕要连天上的星星也摘下来。熊先生是个女儿奴呀我也不止一次跟外人提到过了。曾经也因孩子这件事为今后的路而苦恼。这不是什么说着按照自由活吧怎样也没关系就可以实现的啊……实现不了所以可以随便畅想吗？登着我的社交账号写什么“夫人请和熊先生生一个足球队的吧”这种话真是想当然的胡闹。

当然也有认真讨论过收养的问题，经手一个孩子让他/她长大成人我们两个到底有做好这样的准备吗？进入那样阶段的人生会全然不一样吧。我们会有新的矛盾和磨合，当然最重要的也有新的快乐。繁多的收养一事上的麻烦到底算不了什么，只是因为始终对信心不确定着而迟迟下不了决定。能对孩子尽心尽责吗，物质上精神上都能很好的顾及吗等等。因为身份比较特殊又从未有过担负某个人一生的经验，数不尽的思绪会冒出来也在情理之中吧。

可谁不都是会有第一次当父母的时候吗？姐姐觉得如果内心真的渴求但仅因为怕这个怕那个就节节败退，哪里还像我的在中了呢？唉……可能是因为想要做到最好吧，和允浩那个家伙呆久了我也时不时会对自己苛责。很想、很想不留遗憾地做完全的准备可能吗？这个问题短时间内我与他仍然给不出肯定的答案。我现在只期望着也许会有那么一天，脑袋里有个声音能突然不顾一切拍起手说打起精神来啊是时候了。

 

Zenith

我将他的队伍京畿道第26机械化师团记得滚瓜烂熟，等待他参加完退伍仪式出来。分明是这家伙退伍为什么反而是我一夜未睡着呢？也不知道为什么耽搁了但比预计的时间已经晚了一个小时。虽然明白他父母正在家准备丰盛的饭菜，但我知道等一会他跑出来时肯定想说总之先去吃炸酱面吃到个饱吧。于是我都备好了，出来前做了热气腾腾的一碗炸酱面。盖上便当盖前尝了两口，就是他最喜欢的那个味道没错了。这是全盛期的美味啊！

虽然不久前在智慧的婚礼上才见过面，但今天将会从那里走出来的我的允浩会是完全不一样的他。告一段落的兵役意味着怎样一个新的开始呢？我有无数的期许要迫不及待与他分享。坐在车里始终怕错过，站在外面却可能因为精力不足的缘故感到有些冷。风穿过外套可不就是仗着恋人的温度迟到了而欺负我嘛。

正当我跳着脚取暖的时候，郑允浩也不知道用吃了几碗饭的速度扑过来了。“怎么穿这么少出来站着呢？”“给自己找什么苦头吃啊这是？”“都是被叫大叔的年纪了心里不清楚吗？”这一句接一句的他堵得我连个完整的声音都发不出来。是疯了吗要……什么时候成了他变话痨呢？最后我还是乖乖说了句恭喜他退伍的话。谢谢哦！他那眼睛本来就不大，现在更是眯成可爱的两道弯。不要再热乎乎抱着我晃了这家伙。

“我闻到味道了，是炸酱面吗？炸酱面吧！”

从袋子里掏出来的时候我就后悔了，摸上去几乎都感觉不到热度。掀开盖子一看果然啊干干冷冷的模样……还是别吃了吧。可他在路边卷着筷子两口就吃去一半了，咕哝着超好吃的啊、太赞了、昨天一晚上梦里都是这个味道哦。右手还抽空竖起了大拇指。都成这样了好吃个什么啊。他拿大拇指戳了戳我因气恼不经意鼓起的腮帮子，说我们俩之间就是什么东西什么时候都是美味的巅峰啊不是吗？

成为过士兵的我的男人依然是个傻瓜大人，满嘴说傻瓜式让人开心的话。

哎呀真是的，要被你气疯了啊吃得一嘴黑乎乎的。我掏出纸巾要给他擦，他却说不亲一个吗？都无法在沾满炸酱的恋人嘴上亲一个的话，还怎么一起朝接下来的人生前进啊……

想骂他满脑歪理的我的嘴巴，却印上了一嘴酱料。

 

\---END---


End file.
